


Late-night Devil

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AFAB 1d, F/F, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex, Vampires, femme harry and femme louis, girl!drection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: So. Harry's a vampire. TECHNICALLY.Or: The AU that only one person wanted, and I live to serve.





	Late-night Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/gifts).

> All the love

“So, like,” Harry begins, taking in a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Louis responds, nodding slowly.

“I’m a vampire,” Harry says, flicking her hair away from her eyes.

Louis rolls her eyes, shutting her locker. “Sure, girly girl.”

“I’m not joking,” Harry counters, tipping her head to one side. She flicks her hair again. It might be a nervous habit, although she’s not entirely sure anymore.

Louis smirks, and Harry thinks she knows.

“Stop fucking with me.” Louis laughs, rolling her eyes yet again.

Harry grimaces.

“You’re on the field hockey team with me,” Louis says, furrowing her brows slightly as she tucks her sweater into her uniform skirt. Harry knows this is _ certainly _ a nervous habit, but she doesn’t want to point it out. “You’re outdoors all the goddamn time.”

“Okay, so, have you ever seen Twilight?”

“Oh my god.”

:

Louis flicks her lighter, waiting for the bus. “You gonna burst into flames?” she asks as she lights her cigarette.

Harry sighs. “Not how it works, dickhead.”

“Like I’d know how it works, _ also _ a dickhead.”

“You do see that we’re outside, right?” Harry drawls, throwing her arm directly into the sunlight. “This is not news. Not anymore, anyway.”

“Okay,” Louis says, sucking on her cigarette, dropping her eyes down low. “Okay.”

Harry sighs, pulling her hair back out of her face into a messy top-knot. “I hate it when you smoke.” After putting her hair up, she lets it back down again. Also a nervous habit.

“I know.”

“Why do you do it?”

“Why do you complain about it?”

“Why do you do it?”

“You know why,” Louis says, cigarette in the corner of her mouth. “Blow me a kiss?”

Harry narrows her eyes. “You’re being a dick.”

“I am a dick.”

“But you—you don’t need to be a dick.”

“No.” Louis shrugs. “I don’t.”

Harry sighs.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Louis yells, tossing her cigarette into the gutter.

“Um, because I’m nice?” Harry flicks her hair out of her eyes. “I don’t understand the question.”

Louis rakes her hand through her hair, pivoting on her heel. “Fucking A!”

“Language!” Harry says, frowning.

“Don’t be a cunt!”

“Louis,” Harry says, on a sigh.

“Harry.”

“Language.”

Louis sighs, tucking her hair behind one ear. “Is now the time?”

“Is now _ not _ the time?” Harry counters, eyes wide.

“Let’s—let’s just get on the bus.”

:

They’re silent the entire goddamn bus-ride.

When they get into Harry’s house, Louis rounds on Harry, pinning her to the wall. “Your room?”

“Oh. Uh. Oh.” Harry bites her bottom lip, smiling slowly. “Okay.”

They head up the stairs, Louis in the lead, her skirt flipping up to show off her panties.

“You do know—” Harry begins once they round the top of the stairs, before Louis shushes her.

“Yeah, babe. I’m aware.”

And that could mean a lot of things, it could mean that Louis is aware that Harry can see her ass, it could mean that Louis knows that Harry wants her, it could mean something entirely—different.

Louis kicks Harry’s door shut once they get into her room, shoving her onto her bed. She tosses off her skirt, giving Harry a wild look. Harry immediately flips around, bracketing herself on top of Louis.

“Lou, I—”

“Babe, you need to shut up.”

“Oh.”

“Not in a rude—”

Harry brushes her hair away from her eyes. “No, yeah. I get it.”

“Go—I mean. Go for it.”

Harry smiles, tossing her hair towards her left shoulder, batting her eyelashes. “You’re sure?”

“Fuck you,” Louis growls, hips bucking.

“Don’t mind if I do.” She slowly moves Louis’ panties down past the knee, licking her lips.

“You’re sure?” Louis asks, breath already coming in gasps.

Harry bites her thigh.

She works her way up, teeth forefront until she licks a long stripe along Louis’ thigh. She looks Louis in the eyes, canine teeth retracting a bit as she smiles. “I’m sure.” She sets her hands against Louis’ hips, gently moving her legs wider. “Are you?”

Louis nods slowly. “I think so.”

Harry grins. “Hoped so.” She plants a kiss on Louis’ left leg before moving up—up onto her hip, onto the soft skin of her stomach, onto her ribs, before pushing Louis’ shirt up so she can lick at her right breast. “Take it off.”

“It?”

“All of it.”

Louis smiles, rolling her eyes. “Fine.”

Harry blows a raspberry onto Louis’ collarbone. “You’re being a dick.”

“Have you met me?” Louis asks, yanking off her clothes, hitting Harry in the head with her bra. She wraps her arms around Harry’s hips, grinding up against her. “You’re still fully dressed, you know,” she says, teasing at the buttons of Harry’s blouse.

“Sure am.”

Louis rolls her eyes yet again. “Gonna make me do all the work, are you?”

Harry smirks before dipping down to lathe her tongue against Louis’ nipple. “Have you met me?”

Louis rocks her right leg between Harry’s legs, pressing in hard with her thigh. “Enough to know what you like.”

“Fuck you,” Harry breathes, eyes falling shut.

“That’s the idea, yeah.”

Harry moves her hand, shoving Louis down without apology. She moves her other hand between Louis’ legs. “Wow. You’re like—”

“Really wet. Yeah.” Louis sighs, tipping her head back. “I know.”

“I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis grins, bright and hard, rocking her leg up, pressing hard into Harry. “Yeah, I do. I really do,” Harry replies.

“I like you.”

“I’d hope so,” Harry says, widening her eyes.

“You’re being weird.”

“I’m always weird.”

Louis starts laughing, then she gasps as Harry presses her fingers inside her. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck!”

“That’s the idea,” Harry agrees, curling two fingers up. She smiles as she moves her thumb to Louis’ clit, circling it gently.

Louis kicks both her legs up, knocking her head backwards. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, nodding. “There’s a good girl.”

“Fuck you,” Louis responds, tipping her head even further backwards. “Why are you like this.”

Harry laughs, pressing harder into Louis. “Because why not.”

:

Louis’ lying on her side, head tossed on the pillow. She inhales. “You didn’t even bite me.”

“Right,” Harry agrees, flicking her hair out of her eyes. “Did you want me to?”

“I have no fucking clue,” Louis says, on a laugh.

“Oh, sweetheart. You definitely do.”

“I-I definitely do.”

Once again, Harry smiles. “Tell me more.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: musiclily


End file.
